


Wrapping

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [102]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gags, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsurprisingly, Eric and Nora have one more present for their girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Part four, "Peppermint Candy."

She feels silly knocking on the door in what’s technically her own house, but that’s what she’s doing.

“Count to thirty and come in,” Nora calls out, which Jessica does even though it feels even sillier.  She’s pretty much known something is up for ten minutes, since they told her to give them just that long and then join them in her bedroom, but she still isn’t great at guessing what exactly it might be.

And she way wouldn’t have thought this up.

When she lets herself in, there’s Eric all naked and smirky like usual and - _oh, gosh_ , Nora’s sat up beside him, a red harness… thing… around her torso and red ribbons around her wrists and ankles and, most curiously, red ribbon tied in a bow between her lips.

“Whoa,” Jessica says.

“We’ve got one more present for you,” Eric grins.

“I just - I, uh,” Jessica stammers.

Nora blinks up at her, doing that wide-eyed innocent thing she does even though it’s kind of hard to seem innocent when one is tied up with Christmas ribbons.  She doesn’t say anything, since she can’t, at least that it’d make sense, but that look says it all.   _Don’t you like this?_

“Now, now,” Eric soothes, though Jessica’s not sure if it’s aimed at her or at (a very clearly eager) Nora.  “If it’s too much, Your Grace, no harm, no foul.”

“No!” Jessica exclaims.  “No, I… I mean, y’know, honestly I think it’s fuckin’ hot, I just.  It’s kind of a lot to take in all at once.”  She wraps arms around herself.  “I just, uh, how’s she gonna, y’know, safeword?  Not that… I just mean in case, but if she’s…”

Eric and Nora exchange glances, then Nora drops her head in that subservient way that Jessica has seen these few times now.

“Nora,” Eric says, “are you worried about that?”

Eyes still downcast, Nora shakes her head.  In point of fact, she’s never needed to call a safeword with Eric, not in all their centuries.

“Do you think having something like that set up would make our guest feel more at ease?” he asks.

Nora shrugs her shoulders.

“Can you hum something for me?” he asks, then with a mischievous smile at Jessica, he suggests, “Hum that sweet little Christmastime song from the Charlie Brown cartoon they had on earlier.”

It comes out slightly muffled by the ribbon, but Nora obliges (Jessica is pretty sure her girlfriend has one of those perfect memories - eidetic? That sounds right - because it’s not like she’d seen _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ before tonight or had any reason to be exposed to its music.)

“See,” Eric says.  “Should anything cause problems…”

Jessica nods, slightly reassured.  They’re walking her into all this stuff, and she’s probably more cautious than is necessary.  “But…”

“Don’t worry,” Eric tells her.  “You’re worrying, and you really shouldn’t.”  He lays a hand on Nora’s thigh, dancing fingers up near her joined hands.  “I promise you that all of this was her idea.”

“Even…?”

“Especially,” Eric declares, then lifting Nora’s chin.  “Isn’t that right, _min söta_?”

Nora mumbles her assent, her eyes bright.

“Oh,” Jessica says.  “O-okay.’

“Now,” Eric continues, folding his hands in his lap in a way that seems businesslike. “Much as I appreciate your current color coordination, to say nothing of all of your sparkle…”

“‘Course,” Jessica says, because she gets that hint.  She steps out of her heels and reaches for her zipper.

“On second thought,” he chides, “allow me.”  He pushes off of the bed, trailing fingers down Nora’s bare thigh as he goes, and Jessica tries for a sexy smile.

“Have at,” she murmurs, even if it’s not sexy to go along with it.

He brushes a hand over her shoulders, pushing her hair back.  “You’re something of a present yourself,” he declares as he unzips her dress.  “And as shiny as you are, you match that absurd tree of yours downstairs.”

“I thought you liked the tree!” Jessica exclaims.  “Everyone else sure did.”

“They did, and I in turn like many things that could be classed as absurd,” he points out, motioning for Jessica to step out of her dress and waiting patiently for her to do so.

(There’s a lot more eye-rolling in this relationship than Jessica would have predicted if you asked her at the start, but sometimes it’s the only option.)

“So what’s the plan?” she asks.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Eric says lazily, running hands across Jessica’s shoulders.  “What do you think?”  His voice has dropped to that low, sexy-as-fuck pitch that she’ll never admit she totally used to fantasize about.

“I think… I think I wanna take my sweet time unwrappin’ my gift,” Jessica murmurs, leaning back against him.  “She’s so damn pretty.”

“She’ll be even prettier when she _really_ wants you,” he says knowingly, and all at once he picks Jessica up and drops her on the (thankfully cleared-off) bureau; as if to prove him true, Nora whimpers.

Okay, this Jessica gets.  This isn’t unusual for them, two playing while one watches, but usually the one watching is Eric and he’s usually doing it from the vantage of beside or behind them on the bed.  But it makes sense right now, and hell, she’s not going to complain about the fact that Eric is currently removing her panties, pulling her legs around his waist, and thrusting into her.

“You put on a very nice party, Your Grace,” he murmurs low in her ear as he begins to roll his hips.  “Everyone seemed thoroughly impressed, like they were enjoying themselves.  It’s not easy to put on a party that will please humans, vampires, fairies, _and_ a couple of shifters, let alone one that ends in them verbally hugging it out.”

Jessica scoffs, biting at Eric’s shoulder.  “Considerin’ all you ever seemed to do at your bar the seven-nights-a-week party was sit back and look cool, I guess you wouldn’t understand what it takes,” she retorts cheerfully.

From the bed, Nora giggles.  She’d be the first to defend her brother in a real fight, but in play like this he’s completely fair game.

“We can’t all have the same gifts,” he replies, dismissive like it’s not important right now.  “I bring it up because I’m sure you could be just as impressive right now, give a good show.”

Jessica nods, giggling, and just like that she’s switched into sex kitten mode, moaning and wrapping arms around Eric’s shoulders tight.  “Yeah,” she says, “yeah, it’s not hard, when you’re… you feel so good.”  She’s still not good at this porn dialogue thing, but she’s trying.

“I’m glad to be of service, my queen,” he replies, catching Nora’s eyes in the mirror and smirking like he means it with a good dose of sarcasm.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty you can get away with bein’ an asshole,” Jessica observes, letting one of her hands slip down to grab his ass as she does.

“Too much banter, not enough ecstasy.”

“You’re corny as hell.”  But, given the way something he does with his right hand makes her eyes roll back in her head, he’s also good at inspiring just that.

It’s not too terribly long before he manages to bring her around, coming nearly in concert with her (that’s such a cool feeling, not one Jessica is used to at all) and not looking at all surprised when she flops against him.  And, to both of their delight, Nora is squirming on the bed, trying and not entirely succeeding to work her hands between her legs.

“Oh, well we can’t have that, can we?” Jessica coos, and Eric takes it as a sign to lift her up and practically twirl her over to the bed (even if he’d never describe it that way).  Once there, she runs a hand up Nora’s leg, then up her arm, then over to her breast (the harness-thing doesn’t cover them, of course, not even close).

And Nora just whimpers, the prettiest little polite noise like more than anything she’s proud to be thus cooed over.

“Do you mean to unwrap your present, Your Grace?” Eric asks, coming to sit behind Nora much more like normal.

“Maybe a little,” Jessica grins, and she pulls the bow at Nora’s ankles, gently unfolds them and spreads them, inches up to straddle one of Nora’s thighs.  “I’m kinda thinkin’ since someone’s bein’ so good I oughta be good right back.”

Nora raises an eyebrow.

And Eric raises an eyebrow too.  “How do you intend on doing that?” he asks, even though he knows.

“Well,” Jessica says, stroking fingers up against the very damp satin of Nora’s panties, “I have a couple ideas…”

 

* * *

 

They’ve been in a pile, Jessica sprawled on top of Nora flat on top of Eric, for a good fifteen minutes before Jessica thinks to pull at any more of Nora’s bows.  Wrists first, and she kisses each one in turn, then she rather daringly takes the bow between Nora’s lips between her teeth and yanks hard enough to snap the ribbon holding it there.  (There’s quite a knot behind it, too, but Jessica doesn’t put any thought into it, she just drops it to the side.)

“Thank you for a beautiful present,” she tells Nora.

“Thank _you_ ,” Nora whispers, almost shy in the after-play haze.

“Thank both of you,” Eric chuckles.  “For a present I was only giving, it was certainly worthwhile.”

“Aw, why do you have to ruin moods like that?” Jessica groans, smacking him in the arm.

“I wouldn’t be myself if I didn’t,” he retorts cheerfully.

“I think it is part of his charm, infuriating though it can be,” Nora muses.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jessica says, and it sounds like she’s about to say more when they’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Guys, come on, it's an emergency,” Willa exclaims.


End file.
